


Stranger Allies

by NezzKind



Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Paladins, Short, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NezzKind/pseuds/NezzKind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Paladin who is strong, rigid, and anti social, must team up with a Warlock who is arrogant, clever, and antisocial. Together, the two loners find that loners make the strangest/best allies, and go on to thrilling adventure and battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Allies

 

Stranger Allies 

By Nezz

 

_ Prologue _

_“You’re mad!” the young Paladin exclaimed._

_He stared incredulously at the giant paper airplane the Warlock named Crimdaz had constructed. The building of the thing was crazy enough, but what they were about to do with it was sheer madness._

_From the top of a tall marble cliff, the Paladin named Siegfried looked down at the great battle waged below._

_Countless Magic practitioners were engaged in an all-out battle royale in the courtyard. Lightning flashed through the air. Fire incinerated everything, running rampant like a wild beast. Frost covered the ground as razor sharp ice shards rained from the sky. Whole marble boulders were carved out of the floor and used as cover._

_In the middle of the chaos, stood a certain tower. A tower the Paladin and Warlock needed to get to._

_Siegfried, again, looked apprehensively at the paper plane._

_“Surely you jest, Warlock.”_

_“No, but I’m sure we’ll laugh about it later. Get on!”_

_As the Paladin prepared for the worst, he could not help but feel his heart thump rapidly. Sparing a glance at his strange ally beside him, Siegfried saw Crimdaz wore a thrill seeking smile on his face._

_Involuntarily, the Paladin felt his excitement grow at the sight._

**_What an insufferable fellow,_** he thought fondly ** _._**

_________________

__

_ Journal Entry  _

_My name is Siegfried._

_From the day I was born, I was disowned by my parents. My Mentor told me that they were a young couple who, under certain circumstances, were unable to raise me. Others said they were Mage Heretics who abandoned me because I was unwanted. I know not of my true origins, nor do I care._

_Raised by the Church, I was trained in the Elite Paladin Holy Arts. I learned the scriptures and engraved them into my very soul. Some verses were burned and tattooed into my flesh. I had my bones slowly replaced with Blessed Steel so that I would one day serve as a true Paladin. The body reinforcement finished when I was eleven, but took an additional four years to allow my muscle tissue to adapt and support it. The Way of Light is painful, but strengthened my resolve and spirit._

_From that point onward, I was given numerous missions by the Church. With my twin hammers and Light Arts, I traversed many battlefields. Defeated many foes as well as protected innocent lives. Given heavy responsibilities at a young age, I rose to every challenge and bore every one of them. I have no regrets, and live a fulfilling, justful, life._

_Unintentionally, I became one of the more reliable up and coming Paladins in training. My peers grew jealous, but I could only feel pity for them. We are the righteous arbiters of the Way of Light. Jealousy is not something that should influence us so. I do not stray from what is Right and act strictly and unwaveringly by our teachings. All this I owe to my great Mentor, Valor._

_In his prime, he was one of the Church’s Ten Holy Guardians. Elite Paladins that possessed the authority and might of top generals. Even now, he still holds a position in the upper echelons of the Church. He took me in and oversaw all of my training. He is my teacher, my idol, my father._

_Now he gives me another hard lesson. Another test that tempers every fiber of my being._

_-Siegfried Paladin Apprentice Rank B 1 st Class_

The twin hammers were swung with deadly fury. Each hammer the length of its wielder’s forearm. Sailing through the air, they gave a low hum of an unstoppable force.

Siegfried was in the middle of his daily training when he was suddenly summoned by the council.

_Another mission?_

The Apprentice quickly went to dress in his formal white robes with shining chain mail underneath, as is the style for Paladins. He walked through the great white halls and arrived at the tall wooden doors that led to the meeting chambers.

His Mentor stood in front of the doors, waiting for him.

Valor’s long robes were colored in splendid red, white, and gold. He had a great head and beard of dark grey hair. Numerous cuts and cracks from fierce battles, covered his face. Beneath his garments still lied a muscular body of a holy soldier, despite his advanced age.

“Mentor.” Siegfried greeted and bowed.

Valor bowed back in acknowledgment.

“My Apprentice, I wish to give you a word of advice.”(Valor)

“Yes, Mentor.”(Siegfried)

“The officers in charge would have you refuse this mission, but I believe it is for the best that you do not. For your growth and for the good of the Church, you must be the one chosen.”(Valor)

“Why would they find me unsuitable?”(Siegfried)

Valor stroked his beard embarrassingly.

“I am afraid to say, it is because you have me as your Mentor. Hahaha!”(Valor)

“What?” Siegfried could only respond in confusion.

In the beginning, they assigned him numerous missions _because_ he was Mentor Valor’s Apprentice and that his reputation carried such weight.

“Do not lose to your emotions, Siegfried. To be frank, many have faith in my battle prowess and your inheritance of it. The same cannot be said about my teachings of philosophy or method of thought. They would rather have a blunt instrument that does their bidding, instead of an intelligent and free thinking Paladin. And I must also add that I am barred from supporting you, offering advisement, and any other such, for I am a biased party.”(Valor)

“But Mentor… Are you not doing so now?” the Apprentice asked hesitantly.

Valor only gave me a wry smile.

“Siegfried. Very fixed in your ways are the teachings of the Church. This is not an error, but never let it cloud what you know to be Right. _That_ is the true Way of Light. Trust in the morals of your heart and spirit. If I have taught you anything, I hope I have taught you that.”(Valor)

“You have, Mentor.” Siegfried quickly responded.

“Good! I cannot help but marvel at my luck to have picked up such a fine Apprentice. Hahaha!”(Valor)

He had a great voice that boomed and resounded from his muscular center.

“But, yes, know that my advisement was against the Church’s rules… but it is for the greater good that I do what I do now.”(Valor)

Siegfried’s heart was still confused, but he nodded firmly.

_Mentor would never do such a thing, unless for good reason_

Valor turned and entered the chambers. Siegfried waited a moment before going in himself. He stepped into the circular room with anticipation gnawing at his nerves.

_What trials await me?_

 

 

** Chapter 2: The Chosen One **

 

The meeting chambers had rows of circular seats facing the center. There in the clearing sat two chairs. One was taken by a fellow student of higher rank.

Siegfried recognized the one that was three years his senior. The colleague Apprentice glanced at him and then quickly looked forward without any sign of greeting. Siegfried bowed respectfully in formality and took the remaining open seat.

As the room forced the audience to face the center, the Apprentices couldn’t help but feel countless eyes scrutinizing them, measuring their worth.

The meeting was called to order by the High Priest Midas, who was in charge of their covenant division. Siegfried had heard rumors that his Mentor and he had clashed on various subjects all through their careers.

The High Priest banged his gavel, which resounded like thunder throughout the room.

“We are here for the assignment of an Apprentice Paladin to the confirmation of Holy Artifact coded: Black S XII. Said Artifact was formerly in possession of Church Figure coded Priest Black and possesses an A rank hazard threat.

Upon these premises, the Church is to confirm the existence and reclaim the Holy Relic as it is under our affiliation and the fact that the object is too dangerous in hands less moral.

Candidates for the mission are Paladin Apprentice Rank B 1st Class Siegfried and Paladin Apprentice Rank A 2nd Class Rass.

Normally, we would send one of our top agents on such a mission, but the information is… vague, at best. Therefore, we have elected to send a trainee to confirm the legitimacy of said Artifact and if possible, procure it in the name of the Church.

Would either of the candidates like to refuse consideration now?”

The High Priest eyed Siegfried but never once looked towards Rass, as if declaring their ranks was a passive hint to usher him out of the mission. Normally, Siegfried would nod to the suggestion but he had other priorities.

_Who is to say I am truly unqualified, anyway?_

““No, High Priest.”” The two candidates responded.

“Very well. You must know that while this is not a high priority mission, it is highly valued. We expect it to be undertaken by the most _qualified_ individual. If you choose to partake in this mission, know that there are infamously dangerous heretics after the Artifact. As a sub priority, you must be ready to eliminate them without hesitation and without question.

This is absolute law.

The potentially existing Relic is dangerous and must come into our possession at all costs. Should the object have even a miniscule possibility of ending up in the wrong hands, you are to sever those hands without mercy.”(Midas)

_Absolute elimination? I’m starting to understand, Mentor._

Throughout his training, Siegfried was taught never to take lives unless absolutely necessary. _Paladins are protectors. Soldiers that worked for the greater good. They are not to freely take lives without thought or question._ These words circulated in his mind.

“Now, we shall review the candidates. Apprentice Rass, Apprentice Siegfried. Please stand.”(Midas)

They stood up at attention.

“Those in favor of electing Rass. Please raise your hand.”(Midas)

_No discussion? Apologies Mentor, it appears the High Priest has other plans._

“High Priest Midas, I’d like to offer some words before we make our decision.” The voice came from an Elderly Priest beside Mentor Valor. “If I may?”

He was very ancient and had a pure white beard that went down to his waist. Siegfried knew him personally. An old friend of Valor’s, and a former member of the High Council in the Main Covenant Branch.

Midas seemed wary.

“The floor is yours, Elder Pixus.”(Midas)

The old one bowed and began to speak.

“It is to my knowledge that if Apprentice Siegfried is elected, he would have the assistance of a certain _specialist_. This particular specialist is well versed in the manner of object and would no doubt prove a valuable asset on this task.”(Pixus)

The audience murmured amongst themselves. Elder Pixus waited for silence before speaking again.

“Because of this individual’s eccentricity, he will work with no other except for Apprentice Siegfried. Unfortunately, this means he will not cooperate with the other candidate, Rass.”(Pixus)

The High Priest Midas was quick to respond.

“And what is the identity of this specialist?”(Midas)

“… He has asked us to keep his name secret, if at all possible. It is worthy of note that this individual has assisted in procuring numerous artifacts for us in the past. He is deserving of our complete trust.”(Pixus)

“That is no sound argument, Elder. We cannot be sure as to the true worth of your accomplice’s assistance. Regardless, we should not trust _any_ outsider with this mission.”(Midas)

From the sound of the audience, most of the voices were in favor of Rass. Siegfried glanced to his side and saw his fellow Apprentice smiling proudly.

Pixus looked at Valor who was unable to voice an opinion. A subtle nod comes from him and the Elder speaks up again.

“The individual in question is the Warlock Kadaz.”(Pixus)

The whole room went silent and Siegfried’s stomach twists.

_Sir Kadaz is participating in this mission? What exactly **is** this artifact? _

The High Priest is the one who breaks the silence.

“We cannot trust a Warlock who views Holy Artifacts as mere trinkets.”(Midas)

“I assure you, he will work with us at a most professional level and guarantees to hand the Relic over to the Church upon possession. We are all aware of his past deeds, his previous joint workings with us. Having his expertise is invaluable.”(Pixus)

“And what does the Warlock want in return? Why offer his hand without any recompense?”(Midas)

The Elder gave a slightly sly smile.

“A proper payment has been arranged between him, Priest Valor, and myself. Nothing that would stain the reputation of the Church of course, but confidential nonetheless.”(Pixus)

More discussions erupt from the stands. Siegfried’s mind was spinning with questions. On the surface, he kept his balance and straight face. In contrast, Rass no longer looked so confident.

The sound of a gavel silenced the room again.

The High Priest has a subtle look of displease. What was supposed to be a simple short meeting to task a mission for an artifact that may or may not exist, has escalated into a very complicated matter _._

 _I wouldn’t be surprised if he called the whole mission off and assigned it to a full-fledged Paladin or even a whole team instead._ _The Order cannot ignore the help of Sir Kadaz. If anything, his offer alone confirms the existence of the artifact itself. The mission changes from confirming the Relic to attaining it._

Midas spoke up.

“We have heard the propositions and now select the best qualified candidate for this mission. Those in favor of candidate Rass, raise your hand.” (Midas)

Numerous arms rose up.

“Those in favor of candidate Siegfried?”(Midas)

The vote was close, virtually down the middle.

Siegfried glanced at his Mentor. Bound from voting, he sat cross armed and stoic.

The votes were tallied.

“……….Apprentice Siegfried is given charge of the mission.”(Midas)

 

……..

 

As Siegfried made his way out of the room, Rass stood waiting for him in the hall.

“Must be great to be so heavily favored. Riding on Priest Valor and Elder Pixus’s merits instead of your own.”(Rass)

“I do my duty, Rass. I only care about the completion of our missions.”(Siegfried)

“You speak such lies with ease. I see your pride, Siegfried. Your overconfidence in yourself.”(Rass)

“I do what I do for the good of the Church. My pride is in the teachings this place has taught me. My confidence is my eagerness and devotion to the Way of Light. Nothing is self-centered. Do not try to misconstrue things, Rass. It reflects poorly on you.”(Siegfried)

“But you think it was right that you were chosen? Do you honestly believe you are most qualified?”(Rass)

“Yes.” Siegfried answered immediately. “Your rank is higher than mine, but your skill is not. More importantly, having Sir Kadaz on the mission is more valuable than having either you or I. If our roles were reversed, and he would only consent his assistance with you, I would have no qualms whatsoever.”

Rass scoffed.

“Bold words from the so called prodigy. We should have a spar some time. And ‘ _Sir_ Kadaz’? You would give your respects to a Warlock, Siegfried? He is a heretic.”(Rass)

Siegfried sighed in slight fatigue.

_There are matters of more import than this._

“Believe what you will, Rass. Sir Kadaz is an honorable man. As for our spar, I am more than honored to learn from an upperclassmen. You will have to excuse me. I must report to my Mentor.”(Siegfried)

After a slight bow, he turned to walk away as quickly as possible.

_Why did I speak so recklessly? Maybe I am too prideful. I have reaped benefits from the reputations of my Mentor and his associates. I never questioned it. I only did what I believed was right and took on what I thought capable of. This mission…_

_It tests my mettle even before it has begun._

 

** Chapter 3: The Book of Knowledge **

 

Siegfried met with Valor in his Master’s study room. Messy, full of books shelved and stacked on the floor. They have workers to help clean the rooms, but Valor is oddly fond and protective of his clutter. The last time someone cleaned in there, Siegfried’s Mentor spent hours replicating the former chaos of books and scrolls.

His Apprentice sat in the guest chair that faced Valor’s desk. A file is pushed toward Siegfried.

“This is the artifact that you will be recovering. A book suspected to be one of the ‘Books of Knowledge’ or ‘Books of Memories’.  The author is unknown, age unknown, specific aspects unknown, identifying markers… unknown. There are thoughts that they were written by a very prominent figure in the days before A.D. Information records up to 182 sightings of their use, 7 separate tomes have been confirmed. All of them with a dark history of blood, violence, and war. Nothing _too_ out of the ordinary…” (Valor)

Valor coughs before continuing.

“Six volumes are confirmed to have been destroyed one way or another. The seventh remains elusive. While the specific traits of the book is unknown, it has been linked with what could be described as _brainwashing_. As to the process or method, it is not known.

The owner of the tome is able to control a target regardless of range, time, or side effect. You can imagine how impossible such an artifact exists. It virtually has no limits that we know of. I believe you understand the seriousness of this omnipotent-like object.

Your mission will be to confirm the existence of the Seventh Book of Knowledge. Upon confirmation, you will report your findings, while working towards procuring it for the Church.

I will tell you now, Siegfried.

If you report confirmation of this artifact, the Church will most likely call for your return and then send a separate team of Paladins directly under the High Priest’s control, to attain the Book.”(Valor)

“Do they have so little trust in me?”(Siegfried)

“Yes. You are young, untested and unshapen when it comes to these matters. They believe your loyalty lies with me and not the Covenant. They would have your devotions belong to the Church and the Church alone. Are they correct Siegfried? Will you ally yourself with the Covenant through thick and thin? Or do your loyalties lie with me?” (Valor)

Siegfried had lost track of how many times that question has been posed to him. His answer remained the same, as his Mentor taught him.

“Neither. My loyalties only lie with what I believe is Right with the Way of the Light’s guidance.”(Siegfried)

Valor smiles proudly.

Since the beginning of Siegfried’s Apprenticeship, Valor taught him to trust himself first and foremost, and that agreement should not be given to his Mentor solely on their connection.

“It is my advisement that you do everything to attain the item in question. When you confirm its existence, do not tell the Church. Procure the artifact yourself. Of course, you have no obligation to listen to me. This is only my own personal suggestion.”(Valor)

Siegfried nods.

“It will be an honor to work with Sir Kadaz. We will not fail.”(Siegfried)

A strange grunt comes from his Mentor. As Siegfried tries to read into his expression, Valor strokes his beard contemplatively.

“About that, Siegfried. You will not actually be working with Kadaz.”(Valor)

The Apprentice’s blood froze.

_That was the main argument in favor of me taking this mission…_

“A small white lie, Siegfried. Technically you will be working with Kadaz. An extension of him, to be exact. His apprentice, Crimdaz, will be cooperating with you.”(Valor)

Siegfried’s stomach plummeted.

He had met Crimdaz a few times. Kadaz brought him over once in a while to learn some of the Church’s Holy Arts. Valor even taught him personally, although this was probably due to no one else wanting to teach an outsider. But Kadaz and the old Paladin were friends. As such, the Mentor made an exception to teach Crimdaz a few things.

But even if the Masters got along, it did not mean their Apprentices did.

Crimdaz and Siegfried had never even held the barest of conversations. They possessed respectively opposing personalities.

Crimdaz was a whimsical one that took everything in light hearted jest. Conniver, trickster, manipulator. These are the words Siegfried would use to describe the Warlock Apprentice. He took nothing seriously and behaved arrogantly. Very much polar opposites the apprentices were. The most ever spoken between them were maybe five sentences at most?

Valor saw the torment on Siegfried’s face.

“Think of it as another test, Apprentice. Another opportunity to grow. You lack a certain amount of dexterity when it comes to cooperating with others.”(Valor)

_That is because my teammates are never able to keep up. This is not arrogance speaking. It is simply fact that effectiveness is optimum when I took matters into my own hands. I, myself, wish it were not so, and would like for a capable ally to fight beside._

“You should also know that Sir Kadaz and I expect much from you and Crim. I believe that you two will become the greatest of allies.” Valor smiles jokingly. “Maybe even become the best of friends.”

“Impossible,” Siegfried blurts out.

 

** Chapter 4: The Insufferable Fellow **

 

The next day, Siegfried began his daily routine with his usual meditation. Sitting cross legged in a wide garden, he relaxed his breathing as he felt the morning sun rise. It was his most favored time of the day.

The garden was made of bright white stone, flush green grass, lined with streams of water that flowed pleasantly through the irrigation pathways. Other students refrained from waking up so early for meditation, so Siegfried had the place all to himself. A sanctuary of true peace and tranquility.

“Hey Siegfried, long time no see.” A voice sounded in his ear.

The one speaking was a young Warlock who dressed in a tight fitting robe, lined with blue and purple designs. He had dark brown hair and wore a mischievous grin.

Although slightly surprised, Siegfried ignored him.

The Warlock waited for a response. As soon as he realized he would not get any, he could only frown at the lack of attention and proceeded to walk back from where he came.

Once again, the Paladin Apprentice concentrated on his meditation. This focus was almost immediately broken by a conversation taking place in the distance.

“I’ve told my Master this as well, but I think it might be better if I were to do this mission with someone else. And by someone else, I mean me. And by me, I mean alone.”(Crimdaz)

“My Apprentice can be a bit coarse, but he’s the right one for the job. Surely you know this yourself, Crim. You two share more similarities than you care to admit,” Siegfried heard his Mentor say.

“If you say so, Valor. Soooo how much longer is he going to do that?”(Crimdaz)

“One more hour. After that, some free training and the mission should commence at the set time.”(Valor)

Crimdaz expressed slight frustration.

“I was hoping we could leave immediately.” He took a glance at his pocket watch. “With a bit more buffer time before noon.”

Siegfried felt a ping of annoyance, before calming it immediately. Personally, he also admitted that he would rather begin the mission as soon as possible. He got up and made his way to the exercise yard.

Walking past his Mentor and Crimdaz, he muttered a short sentence.

“I will be ready in half an hour.”(Siegfried)

As he made his way to the exercise grounds, he saw fellow apprentices practicing there already. The trainees usually favored vigorous exercise in the morning over meditation. Some were surprised to see the loner Paladin make an appearance at this time of the day. One of the onlookers was Rass.

Siegfried paid no attention to the others as he quickly accessed his locker and changed into looser fitting clothes for exercise. Once back in the courtyard he walked towards a large hovering boulder. These giant rocks usually served the role of punching bags, and continuously rebuilt themselves after enduring damage.

Siegfried felt the twin hammers at his sides and pulled them from his hip. Twirling them in his hands to refamiliarize the touch and feel of the comfortable weight. At the end of his warm up motion, he banged the hammers together. The sound shattered the air as sparks burst out.

He began hammering away at the boulder in front of him. The way he moved, you would think the hammers carried no weight at all. A whirlwind of techniques accumulated through endless hours of practice were unleashed. Although the Paladin weapons were heavy, Siegfried moved them like daggers, without any assistance from his Holy Blessings(Light Magic).

After several exchanges, he began to use Paladin Invocations. He started quoting the beginnings of a few Scriptures to initiate the Blessings.

_Light guide my strikes…._

_My bones steel…_

_My way, unwavering…_

Siegfried felt a surge of energy well up from his center of gravity. His body radiated light and became virtually weightless.

He rushed the reconstructed boulder at a speed and strength greater by three folds previous. The attacks completely demolished the rock in the next second. Siegfried waited for it to reform fully before beginning another Invocation.

_Path of thorns…_

_Light in the dark valley…_

The hammer in his right hand illuminated with a blinding shine. Siegfried spun and sunk the hammer into the rock. With a great impact that sent tremors through the whole yard, the gigantic boulder cracked and violently demolished.

Everyone stared wide eyed at the feat Siegfried had performed, most of all Crimdaz. The Warlock looked to Valor beside him and saw that the old one wearing a look of pride in his Apprentice.

“Valor… That incantation wasn’t complete,” Crimdaz muttered in disbelief.

“Indeed. Even I never imagined initiating the Holy Blessings in such a fashion. Those Scriptures are supposed to be paragraphs long. It is the norm that Paladins read through the passages as hastily as possible, and the effectiveness varies from time to time. You can imagine how clumsy we look doing so. Of course, with proper training, you can achieve more consistent results and speed. But Siegfried needs only to voice the beginning phrases and he produces maximum effect almost every time.”(Valor)

“How is that possible?”(Crimdaz)

“Hm. The words for Holy Blessings are ingrained in his very soul. Repeating them countless times, practicing his technique diligently every day. Rather than repeating something memorized, the rest of the Invocation is completed subconsciously after the initial phrase. At least, that was my experience.”(Valor)

Crimdaz raised an eye brow to Valor.

“Are you implying that you can do that too?”(Crimdaz)

“Hmph! Of course! I can’t fall behind my Apprentice. Once I saw Siegfried do it, it took me three days to master.”(Valor)

“Old man…. Just now, I thought Siegfried was a monster, but you’re pretty outrageous yourself.”(Crimdaz)

“I’ll accept that as high praise coming from you.”(Valor)

“But really. This is groundbreaking. Incantations for spells, ritual processes, this could be world changing!”(Crimdaz)

Valor laughed at the Warlock’s enthusiasm.

“Unfortunately, it requires an indescribable amount of effort and time. I suppose it would be useful for specialty spells that are used most often by the invoker.”(Siegfried)

“Still, this is revolutionary stuff! I don’t understand why this hasn’t been published yet.”(Crimdaz)

An uncomfortable smile appears on Valor’s face.

“Well… the issue of that…”(Siegfried)

The sound of a scuffle beginning is heard from the courtyard.

“Cutting corners again, Siegfried? After all your words about your dedication to the Way, providing all the proper words is below you?” Rass commented with malice.

Other Paladin Apprentices began to congregate around the two.

Siegfried simply sighed and spoke in a calm tone.

“It simply means my dedication goes beyond words. No disrespect or laziness within it. Perhaps you would like to learn the method yourself? Someone as practiced as you should have no trouble.”(Siegfried)

Rass’s face burned red and veins popped into view at his temples. He quickly looked around to see if there was anyone other than Paladin Apprentices around. He only saw trainees in the courtyard, and above the grounds, he only saw the Warlock. Valor had quickly hidden behind a pillar.

“Hey. They’re going to tear him to pieces, you know?”(Crim)

“Hmph. This was inevitable. Better now than later.” (Valor)

“Is that right? I always thought everyone from the Church was so straight laced and boring, but you never cease to surprise me. It’s kind of a waste for you to be a Paladin, Valor.”(Crim)

The old man chuckled at the youth’s arrogant words as he continued to watch the spectacle below.

“I believe we have a previous agreement to spar, do we not? Come, Siegfried. We even have an audience. Your precious Warlock friend is in attendance as well.” Rass looked up at Crimdaz. “Heretic scum…”

Although the words were not audible to Crimdaz, the young Warlock easily deciphered the meaning of the look. He simply smiled and made a rude gesture with his middle finger.

Rass’s grip on his hammer tightened with anger. Siegfried was completely surprised and unexpectedly began to chuckle.

_How completely immature. Even though it is an absurd gesture, there are worse things I suppose._

He quickly composed himself.

“I am honored to receive tutelage from a senior Apprentice.”(Siegfried)

Rass looked back at him with scorn. A violent “Hmph” came from him as he made his way to the sparring zone of the courtyard. Siegfried followed shortly.

_This might be the real test of candidacy. If I were to lose, the matter may be reported to the council and they will declare me unfit for the mission._

Above the grounds, Crimdaz spoke to Valor.

“Whoa. I’ve never seen Siegfried laugh. I don’t think I’ve even seen him smile!”(Crimdaz)

“Hahaha, it is truly rare. The boy never shows it, but his stress has been accumulating for a while now. I am thankful that you were able to lighten his heart.”(Valor)

“Although, if he loses, my actions and his humor will backlash.”(Crimdaz)

“Hmph. Well, the true test begins now.”(Valor)

They both look down with great anticipation.

 

** Chapter 5: Courtyard Rumble **

 

Siegfried and Rass took their respective starting positions.

One of the Apprentices was acting as referee, and began the countdown. In that time, Siegfried’s mind started to formulate a strategy.

_Will he charge at me with any Blessings? Surely he knows that mine will be faster, though his pride may override this rationale._

_No. As reckless as he is, Rass is a high ranking Apprentice. He will aim for a win with the highest chance of success. That means an early attack without Blessings, while I am Invoking. Rass will try to nullify my advantage of Quick Invocation and assume I will choose an offensive type technique. Therein lies the key to victory._

Valor’s words resounded within his heart. _When your opponent defends, advance. When they advance, attack. When they attack, defend._

The referee signaled the beginning of the match.

To Rass’s surprise, Siegfried does not move forward, but back. Rass’s original strategy to interrupt the Invocation is put in danger as the time it takes to come into close contact is extended.

 _Even if he has gained a miniscule second, he won’t be able to finish a Scripture and place an appropriate attack at a fast enough speed. This match is mine! (_ Rass)

Moving his one hammer out front, Rass thrust it toward Siegfried’s chest. He could hear Siegfried’s Invocation finishing, and his heart sank. Not only did he have less time than he initially predicted, the type of Blessing Siegfried was using was a perfect counter to his attack.

_Unyielding before destruction…_

_Unblinking in the face of darkness…_

_Enduring Resolve…_

A defense type Holy Blessing.

Siegfried parried Rass’s blow like batting away a mosquito. Rass recoiled violently as pain shot up his arm. The opportunity was not missed, as Siegfried moved forward and buried his hammer into his opponent’s ribs.

The match was decided.

As soon as Rass hit the floor, Siegfried quickly turned to the referee.

“Call the match!”(Siegfried)

Taken a bit by surprise, the referee raised his hand awkwardly.

“The match goes to Paladin Apprentice Sie-“

Without waiting for the announcer to finish, Siegfried activated a new Invocation.

Rass, who was in excruciating pain, started to feel his suffering subside. Unknowing what was happening, he could only wonder why the agony of his rib injuries were receding. After gaining more consciousness of mind, he saw that Siegfried was reading a Scripture for a healing type Holy Blessing.

“Enough Siegfried! I can heal my own injuries!”(Rass)

Siegfried frowned, and then stopped the Invocation.

Rass got up, and without healing himself first, proceeded to limp away from the training grounds. A few fellow Paladins assisted him. A heavy hush fell on the grounds.

The sound of a single pair of hands clapping broke the silence.

They all looked up to see the young Warlock grinning ear to ear, clapping as if he’d seen an impressive magic trick.

The Paladin Apprentices looked up in disgust and turned away. Some quietly went back to their training, sparing a few glances to Siegfried before moving away. One or two actually paid a nod towards him. A gesture of congratulations and acknowledgment. Most likely moved by the good sportsmanship of healing his opponent as quickly as possible. Many could interpret it as pity, but those who sustained great injuries knew the sooner the healing, the greater the effect.

As Siegfried looked up at his single cheering member, he could not help but smirk slightly before walking away.

_What an insufferable fellow._

“That was a nice touch with the healing at the end,” commented Crimdaz.

“Why is that?” (Valor)

“It’s battle tactics 101, right? Defeat your foe decisively, then show mercy and grace after the fact? It adds salt to the wounds, but subconsciously gains favor from all those present, including the opponent himself. A powerful mental message of superiority.

I’ll have to reevaluate my impression of him. His personality’s much more twisted than I would have guessed.”(Crimdaz)

Valor laughs heartily.

“My Apprentice is not like that whatsoever. His action was done purely by what he believed was Right. No ulterior motive was involved.”(Valor)

“No way! So he’s… just a really nice person?” Crimdaz asked with shock.

Valor nodded.

The Warlock looked on as Siegfried disappeared into a corridor.

“In a way… that might make him even scarier. ‘Strength defeats people. Kindness conquers their souls’…. Hahaha! This is going to be fun!”(Crimdaz)

 

 

** Chapter 6: Fulfilled? **

 

Siegfried finished packing his things and met Valor and Crimdaz at the entranceway.

“Mentor,” he spoke and bowed to Valor.

His Master smiled proudly and placed his hands on Siegfried’s shoulders.

“A little secret, my Apprentice. You’re to advance two ranks upon completing this mission.” Valor carefully observed his student. “Does this not excite you?”

Although somewhat surprising, Siegfried could not feel anything but indifferent.

His Mentor always asked him questions like these. It was like he was training him to answer sudden and difficult questions all his life. Siegfried decided to respond honestly as always.

“The difficult mission is fulfilling in itself. No rewarding of rank is necessary.”(Siegfried)

He heard Crimdaz chuckle and threw him a scowl. The Warlock stopped when met with the glare.

“I’m not making fun of you. I can relate that’s all. It’s the adventure, the journey, not the destination, right?”(Crimdaz)

Siegfried neither acknowledged nor denied the assumption, but only turned to his Mentor for his response. Valor nodded approvingly.

“Rank is just some superfluous title. As long as you have the title of Paladin, the letters and numbers before or after matter not.”(Valor)

“Yes, Mentor.”(Siegfried)

Valor scratched his nose timidly before continuing.

“That is why after this mission, I will _personally_ no longer view you as an Apprentice. You will be a full-fledged Paladin in my eyes. You do understand what that means, correct?”(Valor)

“Mentor?!”(Siegfried)

Siegfried was completely shocked this time. Even his usually firm and balanced demeanor faltered. He cared nothing of official rank, but his Mentor’s underlying words meant he was to be viewed as an adult. It was full recognition from his father figure.

“Of course, I will have to push for your promotion with the Council. They might deny it, they might not, their ruling will have no effect on my personal baring. Whether you succeed in your mission or fail, I know what you are capable of. I have watched you grow with immense pride. You are a true Paladin and torch bearer for the Way of Light. It makes me think that this old soldier has accomplished something worthwhile.”(Valor)

Siegfried’s heart filled with emotions that threatened to overflow. He bowed again to hide his face.

“Your praise is too great for me, Mentor.”(Siegfried)

“Does this make your mission more fulfilling, Siegfried?”(Valor)

The young Paladin knew he should show indifference.

_No, Mentor. I am only honored by carrying out my duty._

These were the words that echoed in his mind. The words he _should_ say. Siegfried began to speak, his voice faltering.

“Yes, Mentor.” His speech almost breaking down completely. “Though I feel undeserving… your recognition means the world to me. I will complete this mission … and honor the great faith you have placed in me. I will not disappoint you!”

He did not raise his head back up. Siegfried knew that his face was unsightly.

Valor nodded and smiled.

“You still have a lot to learn, Siegfried. Hahaha!” (Valor)

Valor’s eyes glossed over for a split second before blinking away the moisture.

“I pray for the success of the mission and your safety.” (Valor)

He nodded towards Crimdaz, who bowed in return. Valor left the two young boys alone at the entrance gate, and walked back inside the Covenant.

Siegfried checked to see if his Mentor was out of sight before straightening his posture. He expected to turn and see a mocking expression on Crimdaz’s face. He must have thought the whole thing a farce of a drama.

To his surprise, the Warlock smiled warmly at him.

“No words of ridicule, Crimdaz?”(Siegfried)

The Warlock shrugged.

“I would never poke fun at something like that. I feel the same way about my Master. A father’s recognition is a great thing.”(Crimdaz)

He patted the taller Paladin on the shoulder.

“Congratulations, Siegfried. Maybe we are more similar than I thought.”(Crimdaz)

The Warlock began to make his way from the entrance.

_Hmph. What an insufferable fellow._

A brief smile flickered over Siegfried’s face as he followed Crimdaz.

Their mission had officially begun.

 

 

** Chapter 7: Could It Be That You’re Not An Idiot? **

 

The Warlock and Paladin made their way from the Church to a nearby park.

“Crimdaz. I’m assuming you have leads on how to confirm the Book’s existence?”(Siegfried)

“Please. Call me ‘Crim’.”(Crimdaz)

“…” (Siegfried)

“…” (Crimdaz)

“I have no intention of forming a close bond with you, Warlock. Your full name shall suffice.”(Siegfried)

“What an unaccommodating guy. No wonder your peers hate you.”(Crimdaz)

“Hmph. The same can be said for you. Now, enough with the idle chatter.”(Siegfried)

“So straightforward. Well, first, what do you mean by confirming its existence?”(Crimdaz)

Siegfried raised an eyebrow.

“The primary mission is to confirm the existence of the artifact. The secondary is to procure it if possible.”(Siegfried)

“Oh! Well, yeah it exists,” Crimdaz speaks as if it were something obvious.

Siegfried, of course, was under a completely different thoughtl.

_If the object is confirmed, then this mission shouldn’t even be taking place._

He sighed and decided that his ultimate goal was to retrieve the artifact after all.

“You have proof of this?”(Siegfried)

“Oh, yeah. Plus, I have keys to the dimension it’s locked in. Unfortunately, I’m not the only one.”(Crimdaz)

Again, Siegfried was shocked. Crimdaz did not miss this and smiled enjoyably at his partner’s distress. After composing himself, the Paladin continues his line of questions.

“How many?”(Siegfried)

Crimdaz smiled uncomfortably.

“A lot…” (Crimdaz)

“Should we not make haste then?!”(Siegfried)

“Nah, they won’t find it for a long time. We aren’t too pressed for time.”(Crimdaz)

Crimdaz saw the restlessness in Siegfried’s eyes and explained himself.

“I still have to construct the array to take us there. Also, we have a considerable advantage at finding the Book. You’re just going to have to trust me, Siegfried. In _that_ place, they’re not going to find the Book anytime soon.”(Crimdaz)

The Paladin sighed and checked himself. Impatience leads to disaster.

“Why have you not gone in yourself?” (Siegfried)

“Hahaha….well…To be honest, it is going to be very chaotic in there. I can hold my own in a fight, but at the expense of difficult to replace magic.”(Crimdaz)

Siegfried went over his knowledge of Warlocks. Traditionally, they used crystals, stones, and different types of Catalysts for their Magic. Apparently they were difficult to forge and in limited supply. Paladins on the other hand used Holy Blessings, known also as Light Magic or Light Arts outside of the Church, which drew power from the user and the user’s surroundings. As such, the resources for the Paladin Arts were significantly more renewable than a Warlock’s.

Siegfried sighed.

_He plans to use me as a material preservant?_

As if reading his mind, Crimdaz spoke.

“Conserving resources is a minor benefit. There are plenty of bounty hunters and thieves after the Book. Whole squadrons that I couldn’t possibly take on by myself. I’m not very well versed in _direct_ combat, which makes you an integral component for the success of this mission.

My Master and I also have no interest in possessing the Relic whatsoever. It’s only natural that we would use the method with the least risk possible. That’s why we’re working with the Church. If it was an object we truly wished to obtain, we wouldn’t have an issue just going at it on our own, although more dangerous it may be.”(Crimdaz)

It made sense in Siegfried’s mind. However a new question arose.

“Why no interest in the Book?”(Siegfried)

Crimdaz held his chin with his thumb and index finger in contemplation.

“That’s a bit of a difficult answer. To put it simply, the Relic is too dangerous and ‘Evil’. Of course, the term evil is dependent on perspective… BUT! Let’s just say that possessing the Book would do us more harm than good. Plus, the Church would also come hounding for it once they knew we obtained it, right? My Master and I aren’t looking to start a war over something we don’t even want.”(Crimdaz)

“I see… On a completely different note, I’m surprised you were willing to divulge all of that freely. I imagine you would have kept such things secret or refrain from giving a tedious explanation. Unless you just enjoy blabbering.”(Siegfried)

“Geez, what kind of impression do you have of me? Well, it is accurate, but still.... Anyway! It’s only normal to explain my intentions, is it not? I have nothing to hide. Plus, it would be detrimental to our effectiveness if you had any shred of doubt about me. Our lives are now in each other’s hands, you know. Can’t have you second guessing me all the time” (Crimdaz)

 _Hmph. So this is the kind of person he is. I thought he was a fool at first, but the Warlock is very calculating._ _Calculating and mischievous, and I am to entrust my back to this man? What dark circumstances._

Once the pair had gotten to the park, Crimdaz began constructing a magical array on the floor. While working, he continued speaking to Siegfried.

“What other Light Magic can you do with Quick Invocation?”(Crimdaz)

“They are Holy Blessings, Warlock. Nothing like Magic.”(Siegfried)

“Ok, fine. _Holy Blessings_. Well?”(Crimdaz)

Siegfried wondered if this was just random curiosity, but thought back to Crimdaz’s calculative personality.

_Is he strategizing?_

“Power and Speed Enhance Type, Fortifying Defense Type, Self-Regeneration Type, Healing Type, Offensive Lightning Type. Naturally, I have knowledge of other Blessings, but those alone I am capable of Quick Invocation for.”

“Wow, aren’t you practically indestructible then? Invoke a couple of those at the same time and you’re the unstoppable force as well as the immovable object.

Well, seeing as that’s how things are, I’ll be the support. Don’t worry about healing too much. I can take care of that end at least. If you sustain severe injury, you should invoke Self Regeneration just in case.

As far as multiple targets go, just concentrate on defeating them one by one as quickly as possible. Your style seems geared towards one on one so my magic will sabotage the others, buy time, keep them at bay to avoid having you surrounded, but I wouldn’t count on it being able to actually neutralize targets. You’ll be the main offense and be in charge of giving the finishing blow. Basically, you can leave your back to me and feel free to attack to your heart’s content.”

_An efficient method that makes the most use of our strengths, while covering for our weaknesses. I must avoid being surprised so frequently._

_He is, after all, Sir Kadaz’s Apprentice. I should expect no less._

As they continued finalizing their battle strategies, the Paladin could not help but develop a growing respect for his unlikely companion.

“Any complaints so far?” (Crimdaz)

“None. The strategy is sound.”(Siegfried)

“Hmmm is that a compliment? You also have a rather satisfied expression, Siegfried.”(Crimdaz)

“Is that so? I must admit, I’ve never had such a capable teammate before. That is, if you fulfill your role.”(Siegfried)

“Have I gained some form of credibility all of a sudden?”(Crimdaz)

“Simply, credit where credit is due.”(Siegfried)

“Ohoho… Well one other thing. On the off chance you get overwhelmed, or they come in close contact with me, I’ll shoot bright light into the air. You’ll have two seconds to invoke Fortifying Defense and Self Regeneration, before I cast a widespread destruction spell. Naturally, you’ll get caught up in it too. Sorry about that.”(Crimdaz)

“Hmph. One second is plenty of leeway.”(Siegfried)

Crimdaz smirks.

“Fine, you’ve got one second for Quick Invocations and then brace yourself.”(Crimdaz)

The Warlock finished the array and looked at the time.

“Alright, we should be ready to go at any moment.”(Crimdaz)

“Are we waiting for something?” (Siegfried)

“I’d like to enter the dimension closer to noon so that our trump card will be ready.”(Crimdaz)

“Trump card?”(Siegfried)

Crimdaz looked at Siegfried with an expression that something was obvious. The young Paladin disliked the look. Not showing any sign of awareness, the Warlock began to explain.

“Noon is when the sun hangs highest and is theoretically brightest. That specific moment, and the time around it, is the period when your Light Magic is most effective, isn’t it?”(Crimdaz)

Siegfried paid no attention to the fact that Crimdaz used the term “Light Magic” again.

_I see. So that’s why I feel most refreshed at dawn during meditation._

_I will make sure to enter this piece of knowledge in my report._

“Is that so surprising?”(Crimdaz)

“Not particularly. If anything, it is an obvious observation that the Church should have known earlier. I would imagine our training routines and Holy Blessing methods would progress with this concept in mind.”(Siegfried)

“Wouldn’t count on it. ‘Progressiveness’ isn’t really one of your organization’s strong suits. I bet someone already proposed such a thing, but it wasn’t actually taken seriously at all.”(Crimdaz)

“That is… entirely possible. A shame indeed.”(Siegfried)

“Wow. I kind of expected you to defend them. To hear you be so frank about it catches me off guard.”(Crimdaz)

Siegfried frowns.

“Do you forget I developed Quick Invocation? That it is frowned upon as laziness and disrespectful, despite being an effective method?”(Siegfried)

“Ah… that’s right. Well, even if they don’t appreciate it, I do and so will the world. The Church has that confidentiality clause but, I’ll make sure to publish it when I get back. Of course, the credit will all go to you. I’ll write it as an observed anomaly and propose the method.” He laid a hand on Siegfried’s shoulder. “You’ve done something amazing for the world, Siegfried. Magic craft will advance years because of this. That’s nothing compared to the lives that will be saved. The idea of quicker activated healing spells alone!”(Crimdaz)

A small smile appeared on the Paladin.

“I only do what I believe Right. I thank you, Crimdaz. I must make sure you live to publish that paper instead of dying a horrible and painful death.”(Siegfried)

“Hey, hey. Can you not say something so foreboding with a straight face?”(Crimdaz)

Siegfried gave a smirk.

“Oi! Was that an actual joke from you? Having a rare moment of fun, and it’s at my expense. Should I be happy or sad?”(Crimdaz)

Crimdaz glaced at his watch.

“Well, we’d better get going soon.”(Crimdaz)

At the words, Siegfried began changing his clothes, donning his Paladin battle uniform. Blessed chain mail shined bright underneath white and red cloth that improved Holy Blessing Arts. Thinly scaled armor like a dragon’s hide, lined his forearms, shoulders, and legs. He felt the familiar and reliable weight of his twin hammers and fastened them securely to his sides. As he turned around, Siegfried stared wide eyed at his companion.

Crimdaz had shed his dark blue and purple robe for a white and red one. Not only that, those were robes for a Church Priest.

“Why are you wearing that?”(Siegfried)

“Oh this old thing? Our competitors will think twice before raising their hand against the Church, right? Have to look the part. If we’re lucky, we might even be able to scare them off from fighting us.”(Crimdaz)

Siegfried prepared a mental lecture on all the things wrong with the situation, but dismissed them. He sighed heavily and stood next to Crimdaz, who was already waiting in the middle of the Magic array.

_How did he even get them? Do I even want to know?_

In the next moment, a great gust of wind blew up from the ground. They fell through the grassy floor and landed on what felt like pure marble. Their steps resounded through a great hall.

 

 

** Chapter 8: Library Wars **

 

Siegfried and Crimdaz immediately tried to take in their surroundings. They appeared to be in a great library, though that would be putting it lightly.

Buildings, temples, and towers as tall as skyscrapers were built out of shelved books. The “hall” was more akin to a great indoor city. Pure marble composed the floor path, which was as wide as roadways.

The scale of the architecture was daunting.

Crimdaz was the first to break the silence of amazement.

“Hellooooo!” his voice echoed loudly.

Siegfried frowned at his action.

“There are enemies here, are there not?”(Siegfried)

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it. But crap, we’re indoors. So much for our trump card…”(Crimdaz)

Siegfried’s worries were elsewhere.

_How are we supposed to find a single book in here?_

He looked at the walls and buildings that were made _literally_ of countless individual books.

While contemplating this, he saw Crimdaz begin to move through his knapsack.

He pulled out a thin tube and opened it. Something that could be described as an orange furry worm, shot out. It began twirling quickly and gracefully in the air. Once it stopped moving, Siegfried saw that it had a miniature head version of a fox.

“This little guy is gonna help us find the book,” (Crimdaz)

He took out a piece of paper and held it for the small fox to sniff.

“A remnant of a Book of Knowledge?” (Siegfried)

The fox gave a nod and began to move. Siegfried and Crimdaz followed, their steps echoing loudly off the marble surface.

After some time, they began hearing crashing sounds mixed with slight tremors.

“Company.”(Crimdaz)

“We should avoid fights if possible. Unfortunately, the sound carries far here. We will not be able to evade danger for long.”(Siegfried)

They nodded to each other and continued their journey. While they were able to remain undetected for a time, eventually a group had become aware of their presence.

Walking down one of the marble roadways, a group of four men appeared to be getting ready for them. Ambushes were impossible in such a place. The group looked rather ragged and weary from previous battle.

Still fresh and uninjured, Siegfried took a step forward and spoke.

“We are here in the name of the Church of Light. Leave at once. You will receive no second warning.”(Siegfried)

His voice, which sounded normally intimidating, resounded deeply in the indoor city. Combined with his large stature, it was like the commanding voice of a god.

The group looked at each other with uncertainty. They eventually spoke words of submission and began teleporting out of the area.

“Hopefully, all of our meetings go that smoothly.”(Crimdaz)

“That… is doubtful. We were successful because of our intimidation, reputation, and their inexperience. No one would normally flee from two lone representatives, even if injured. Eventually we will find ourselves against foes not so green.”(Siegfried)

They met three other groups, but after repeating the same words, they followed suit as the first and left without trouble.

But as they came upon a fifth encounter, as if answering Siegfried’s expectations, they refused to leave. This band seemed to be made up of well-seasoned mercenaries. Three men, three women.

 When they gave no sign of withdrawal, the Paladin spoke to Crimdaz in a whisper.

“The one woman on the right and the man on the far left look relatively unruffled compared to the others. If they are avoiding the frontline, they are most likely the support and ones in charge of searching for the Book. If we take them out, they should have no other way of continuing their search.”(Siegfried)

Crimdaz was impressed by the cunning idea, as he nodded in agreement. As soon as he did, the Paladin began speaking again.

“This is your last warning!”(Siegfried)

The group’s leader looked angry and aimed to mock them.

“Didn’t you say you wouldn’t give a second—“(Leader)

In mid-sentence, Siegfried shot forward instantly. He had done Quick Invocation while the opposing group leader had been drawn into giving a mocking response. It was all according to his plan.

Before they could properly react, the Paladin was already in their midst and drove one of his hammers into the woman supporter.

As they began surrounding their last male supporter mage in defense, a white streamed blur covered some of their eyes, mouths, and hands. Not missing a beat, Siegfried fell on the last main target like a hawk hunting prey.

Without killing them, the Paladin inflicted significant enough injury to end their quest. Without a high level healer and tracker, the group would not be able to continue.

As soon as the two detector mages were down, Siegfried began speaking. The other mercenary members were ripping the paper that bound their eyes, mouths, and arms. The Warlock and Paladin did nothing to stop them.

“You’ve lost your method of finding the Book. Yield.”(Siegfried)

Although the group was fit enough to fight further and wanted to, they eventually realized the pointlessness of it. Carrying their injured, they teleported out of the Library.

Siegfried picked up one of the pieces of paper off the ground.

“When you told me you used Paper Magic, I had my doubts.”(Siegfried)

Crimdaz, who was holding a large open book, smiled with confidence.

Paper Magic was built on the core principles that Warlocks used Artifact Catalysts for their brand of Magic. This particular method was originally invented by Crimdaz himself. While Warlocks normally used crystals and stones, which consumed large amounts of Mana and were difficult to replace, specialized paper was vastly better in both regards as it took little Magic to reinforce and manipulate.

In addition, Crimdaz’s practical utilization of it to hinder opponents e.g. blinding the eyes or preventing mouths from incanting, complimented the Magic’s use perfectly. Although the bindings were fragile depending on how much Mana reinforced it, alongside Siegfried’s phenomenal speed and requirement of only a small amount of time to incapacitate targets, the combination between the two was close to perfect.

As they continued their way towards their goal and came into conflicts with other groups, the strategy was employed effectively with zero stagnation. Like a well-oiled machine, the pair’s movements flowed freely and in synch.

The two continued their journey without much trouble, following the flying fox in between fights. Slowly, multiple sources of noise grew louder when nearing a particular section.

Crimdaz looked at the fox they were following, which nodded in confirmation.

“We’re getting really close. From the sounds of it, there’s most likely a large battle ahead. It’s possible that they found the book.”(Crimdaz)

“’’Not pressed for time’, hm?’”(Siegfried)

“Within expectation, Siegfried. Even if they had it, they’d have trouble getting out. The teleportation ritual is lengthy and requires a stable environment.”(Crimdaz)

They began running and ended up at the edge of an astronomically tall cliff.

The pair looked down and saw the scene at the bottom was complete anarchy. What looked to be a town square or great landmark, was a battlefield of multiple groups of Mages, Witches, and other Magic practitioners. A Magic battle royale in every sense.

Different flashes of light shot across various sculptures and landscapes. Fire, ice, lightning, and pieces of marble scattered and whizzed all over.

“There!” Crimdaz shouted as he pointed to a building. “The Book’s in there.”

Siegfried looked at the marble book shelf tower.

The entrance was surrounded by numerous Mages that were locked in combat. Light coming from the inside of the structure, flickered in and out. Crimdaz and Siegfried recognized it as the same luminescence emitted during teleportation.

“What is our course of action? We could clear a path to it, but we would likely be too late by the time we arrive. The mercenaries look to be barely able to interrupt the teleportation ritual as is,” Siegfried pointed out.

“Gotta go for broke then.”(Crimdaz)

The Warlock opened his large tome.

Immediately, large pieces of paper flew out like a freshly tapped geyser. Some of them went into the middle of the ensuing battle below. As they landed, they folded themselves into origami versions of warriors and animals, which began to battle with enemies nearby.

Crimdaz allocated the other flying papers into building a large paper airplane. Siegfried could only assume one thing from it.

“You’re mad!”(Siegfried)

He looked down to the chaos and tried to think of another solution, but thought of none.

Crimdaz finished construction and sat in it.

“Surely you jest, Warlock?”(Siegfried)

“No, but I’m sure we’ll laugh about it later. Get on!”(Crimdaz)

As they both entered the paper aircraft, Crimdaz began manipulating it to take to the air. The vessel slowly moved forward to the edge, like a rollercoaster approaching its peak height.

Siegfried’s heart pounded wildly as he made a glance to see how his ally was doing. He was somewhat shocked to see the Warlock wearing an overjoyed grin, which looked borderline insane.

_What an insufferable fellow._

Though, the Paladin had no room to talk. For he, too could not really contain a strange pulse of excitement running through his veins either.

Finally, the airplane began to tip down and start its nosedive.

The descent, so slow at first, increased to unfathomable speeds that threatened to throw the airplane’s passengers out of their seats.

Crimdaz whooped in delight while Siegfried roared ferociously. For an odd moment, the pair completely forgot their goal and lost themselves to the rush.

Before hitting the ground, the plane swooped hard and turned up, making a beeline towards the entrance of their target building.

Siegfried began prepping a Holy Blessing with Quick Invocation.

_Heavenly strokes…_

_Lances of Angels…_

_Holy Smite…_

Crimdaz shot the plane forward with a renewed force. They began gliding at remarkable speeds through the conflicted area. Some Mages took notice and began firing spells at them, but to no avail.

The origami minions Crimdaz summoned before, were distracting threats and even taking shots for the vessel. The Warlock layered the plane with a significant amount of magically reinforced paper, and it quickly shed sheets that accrued too much damage.

As they neared the entrance to the tower, Siegfried unleashed the Lightning Type Blessing he had prepared.

The surrounding mages in the door way were blasted off their feet and the pair flew in through the gap. Once through the entrance, the Paladin immediately jumped off, landed firmly, and struck the wall with his hammers. The force of the strike caused the marble interior to collapse and block the entry way.

The airplane landed hard and Crimdaz flew out of his seat, into a roll. The paper craft immediately began to dissolve, sending white sheets flying everywhere.

Crimdaz and Siegfried faced forward to see a group of twenty mixed mercenaries. All of them had their eyes on the Warlock and Paladin.

The fox Crimdaz had brought with him, flew out towards a rather elderly looking man in the back. As it got near, the old one moved his smoking pipe from his mouth and blew fire.

The fox burned and turned to ash in midair.

Under the elderly Mage’s arm was a Book of Knowledge.

 

** Chapter 9: Trump Card **

 

“Buy me time! That pile of rubble won’t hold them!” shouted Crimdaz as he ran and took cover behind Siegfried.

The Paladin immediately began Quick Invocation for Fortifying Defense and Self Regeneration to become a shield for Crimdaz.

The Warlock picked some sheets of paper from the dissolved aircraft and threw them at the newly built barricade, blocking intruders from the outside. After a few incantations, the collapsed entrance became reinforced with Magic. While this happened, the various Mages that were inside with them, began firing spell after spell at the protecting Paladin.

Various elements scorched and froze Siegfried’s skin. Many spells were parried off, but more of them struck true. Still, with the combined defense and healing invocations, any damage Siegfried suffered from was minor, and then quickly healed afterwards.

Some of the projectiles gouged deep into his flesh, but the Blessed Steel that replaced the Paladin’s bones shone with bright symbols, and bolstered the regeneration of his injuries.

The tower’s inside replicated a wide study chamber. Marble tables and chairs were scattered about. Many were turned into makeshift barricades. A raised platform was at the end of the study hall and there stood the old Mage with the Book.

With the entrance to the tower barricaded, the elder man took the opportunity to begin the teleportation ritual again.

While Siegfried continued to shield Crimdaz, the Warlock threw a small purple glass stone towards the old Mage. Upon contact with the glowing array of the teleportation ritual, great bolts of lightning shot out as if the glyph was short circuiting.

After the torrent of electricity died down, the elderly man looked at the pair with seething anger.

“There won’t be any teleporting for a hundred feet radius of where that stone fell! A little trick I picked up from a friend!” shouted Crimdaz. “Now how about you stop shooting my pal here and we negotiate?”

After a moment, the spells ceased firing.

“Funny, didn’t hear him give any command,” said Crimdaz. “How are you holding up?”

“Fine. Already fully healed, though I’m afraid that my stamina is drained considerably,” answered Siegfried.

They both faced forward and saw wisps of smoke float towards them. Before they were about to react, the cloud stopped and began to form words.

 _Lift the seal on the door_ , it read.

“This isn’t good,” whispered Crimdaz.

The smoking words identified the elder Mage as a famous mercenary called, “The Red Drake”. A high ranking member within a well-known freelance guild. Many stories surrounded him, and naturally, Crimdaz and Siegfried had heard of his exploits. He was known to burn his enemies cruelly, possessed a complete mastery over various Fire Spells, and had lost his voice, so he used his smoke pipe to communicate.

Crimdaz began surveying the Mages that stood between them and the old man. They numbered about twenty.

And then he noticed something peculiar.

They were all obviously from different groups and backgrounds. From their clothes to the insignias they wore that represented their guilds and organizations, it was clear they were from separate factions, some groups even in direct opposition. But they were all working together?

“Siegfried, he’s already controlling their minds with the Book. Careful not to get brainwashed,” advised Crimdaz.

The Paladin nodded tersely, while grinding his teeth in frustration.

“Do you know how the trick works?”(Siegfried)

Crimdaz shook his head.

“The Magic looks almost instantaneous. I’m sure that these Mages under his control, were ones that attacked him recently. So he was able to do it in the middle of battle.” (Crimdaz)

The Warlock sighed.

“It’s not an ideal situation. Outnumbered, his famous large scale Fire Magic will make mincemeat out of my paper, but they can’t teleport. Small chamber with barely anything for cover. We’re going to have to face each other head on.”(Crimdaz)

A new batch of smoky words flew towards them.

 _Don’t be stupid_ , it read.

Crimdaz smirked.

He ran to one of the walls full of books and placed a hand on it. With one purple glass stone in the other, he shattered it in his palm. A dark violet light flashed, giving Crimdaz a surge of Mana. He then transferred the Magic energy to the hand touching the wall of books.

The Warlock began continuously chanting Quick Invocations.

_Flight of birds…_

_Soaring Blades…_

_Flight of birds…_

_Soaring Blades…_

_Flight of birds…_

_Soaring Blades…_

The books launched from the shelf wall and released their pages in midair. The great flock of white sheets flew towards the enemies and began cutting them.

_He’s already mastered Quick Invocations?! The Warlock’s a mad genius…._

Siegfried shot forward towards the elder Mage, taking out a few adversaries along the way.

The Red Drake began mutely chanting as a wave of fire flew through the air, and burned Crimdaz’s paper instantly.

Siegfried was only at half the distance when the mind controlled Mages started surrounding him in a tighter formation. Wisps of words appeared in front of the slaves’ eyes. Siegfried read the message as well.

 _Draw blood_ , it read.

The Paladin could easily guess what it meant.

“He’s commanding them to ‘draw blood’!” Siegfried shouted to Crimdaz, who came to the same conclusion.

 _Amateur mistake. So he needs blood for his mind control. Blood and the Book?_ (Crimdaz)

With that final thought, Crimdaz looked down at his watch.

The brainwashed Mages began changing their spells into cutting types, casting frost shards and materialized swords. Even if Siegfried self-regenerated, they would still be able to make scratches deep enough to release blood momentarily. In response, Crimdaz began throwing paper to cover the wounds and soak up the bleeding.

The Red Drake summoned a red hawk that flew swiftly towards Siegfried. It raised its talons and cut deep into the distracted Paladin. Smoke came from the Mage’s pipe again, ordering the brainwashed minions to stop. He wanted to avoid damaging his new slave.

The red hawk landed on the elder man’s shoulder as he took out a quill. He covered the writing point with Siegfried’s blood from his bird’s talon, and began writing in the Book. Siegfried immediately went limp and a docile expression appeared on his face.

Crimdaz grimaced.

_So that’s how it’s done…_

The elder mage grinned sinisterly as he blew smoke towards Crimdaz.

**_Give up, boy. I’ve even got your friend now._ **

The old man looked up thoughtfully and then shrugged. He sent another wisp of smoke.

 _Actually, it doesn’t matter. I’ll make you my slave too,_ it read.

He gave the command for his minions to attack Crimdaz.

The Warlock looked down at his watch and took out his book.

He grinned and whispered two words.

“Trump Card~♪”

As the group began rushing towards him, he began chanting a Quick Invocation.

_Achilles’ gift…_

_Staunch Thrust…_

_Spear of Augured Victory…_

All the paper left in Crimdaz’s book burst out and seemed to draw in the paper that flew from the floor and the remaining books on all the shelves. Summoned together, and gathering in the center of the hall, they formed a gigantic spear.

Before the elder mage could burn it, the Warlock launched it upwards with such great force it tore through the ceiling like a rising lightning bolt.

Not understanding the point of such an action, the Red Drake only looked at Crimdaz in confusion.

A distant crash was heard and sunlight poured into the building. Right underneath that great ray was Siegfried, who had not moved from his spot.

The Red Drake failed to notice that his new slave did not join the attack with the other minions against Crimdaz.

Siegfried twirled his hammers and banged them together. The clash shattered the air and great sparks burst out.

He began his Quick Invocation.

_Light guide my strikes…._

_My bones steel…_

_My way, unwavering…_

The Invocation was for enhanced strength and speed. The effects were multiplied by the sun light beaming down on him. His body illuminated like the birth of a young star.

The elder Mage began summoning a large fiery body in between them.

Siegfried shot forward like a canon and instantly closed the distance. His left hammer vanquished the incomplete fiery shield. As the path was clear, he fell the Red Drake with a diagonal smash of his right.

The old man’s arm holding the Book was smashed apart.

 

 

** Chapter 10: What is Right. **

 

As soon as the book left the old man’s possession, the minions ceased being under mind control.

Siegfried quickly took the Book in his hands and regained control over the mercenary Mages. After coming into contact with the Artifact, it transferred instructions on how the Relic was wielded.

The Paladin made a frown of disgust before ordering the minions to sleep. He went to his companion and began invoking Healing Blessings. Fortunately, even though the mind controlled mages were able to get some attacks in, it was not enough to fatally injure Crimdaz.

“You owe me… big time…” the Warlock spoke painfully.

“The fault does not lie with me for your lack of skill in Self Regeneration or Fortification.” (Siegfried)

“Whatever! You still owe me… Where’s that old fu-“(Crimdaz)

“He’s out. I took his arm off for you,” (Siegfried)

“Hehe.”(Crimdaz)

The Paladin finished healing and began working on the Red Drake. Siegfried stopped the bleeding, but made sure he wasn’t recovered enough to be a threat.

Crimdaz found the dismembered arm and kicked it violently.

“That’s rather repulsive,” Siegfried said unapprovingly.

“I wanted to get that off my chest.”(Crimdaz)

Siegfried sighed.

“Foolish. And I must add, your gambit was very foolhardy, as well.”(Siegfried)

Crimdaz showed off a wide grin.

“Oh, come on! It was good.”(Crimdaz)

Upon looking over the Book, Siegfried understood what Crimdaz had done.

When the Red Drake was preoccupied with taunting the Warlock, Crimdaz snuck in a piece of his own paper onto the Book. The sheet was one of the many used to cover Siegfried’s wounds and soak up the bleeding.

With the Paladin’s blood on it, the Warlock manipulated it to have the words “Pretend to be under control, wait for noon to attack Red Drake” written on it in reverse. It then pressed onto one of the blank pages of the Book, becoming a command for Siegfried.

“If you had made a slight error in determining the method, we would have faced the worst case scenario.”(Siegfried)

“Yeah, and I would have been forced to play my last resort and kill everyone, but look! We got the best case scenario instead!”(Crimdaz)

“Luck…”(Siegfried)

“ _Calculated risk_. And I guessed right anyway. No use worrying about it now.”(Crimdaz)

Siegfried sighed and tossed the Book to him. Crimdaz caught it gingerly and learned its use on contact.

“Wow… I was expecting this thing to be pretty powerful, but this is leagues worst than we thought it was.”(Crimdaz)

The Book of Knowledge/Book of Memories not only gave the ability to control a person’s actions by writing in it, but also had the power to rewrite one’s preexisting experiences; hence its alternative name, Book of Memories.

“This is the ultimate brainwashing tool. And all it needs is a person’s blood?” Crimdaz critiqued, while squinting his eyes.

“It is without a doubt, an ‘Evil’ Artifact,” said Siegfried solemnly.

“Yeah. I usually think it’s a matter of perspective, but this time it’s rather cut and dry…”(Crimdaz)

While pondering the Book’s effects, a thought came to mind.

The Warlock hesitated for a second.

“Siegfried.”(Crimdaz)

“I know, Crim. I’ve been thinking the exact same thing ever since I touched it and learned of its power…”(Siegfried)

Crimdaz stayed silent as Siegfried fought with himself internally.

_The item will only bring disaster. No good can come from its possession. Even if the Church kept custody over it, there is the possibility a member would use it for some misguided reason…._

_But I have a duty to uphold. I must do what is honorable and true. The Church might be able keep it safe…_

These thoughts floated in conflict within Siegfried’s heart. He went before Crimdaz and held out his hand.

“Give me the Book, Crim.”(Siegfried)

The Warlock made no move, and the atmosphere grew tense and thick.

After a hard stare between them, Crim smiled and handed the Book over.

Siegfried inspected the tome for a moment, threw it on the floor, and casted Lightning on it. It burned brilliantly before smoldering into ash.

“So… what do we tell the Church? We can say it got burned by this old as-“(Crim)

“No lies. I do what is Right. I deemed the object too dangerous, even for the Church, and elected to destroy it.”(Siegfried)

“Too much temptation to use it more like.”(Crim)

Siegfried gave a reproachful look, but did not deny the accusation.

“The truth and what’s Right, huh?” Crim spoke thoughtfully. “Yeah. You are too good. You’re way scarier than anyone I know.”

Siegfried shrugged and the two made preparations to leave.

“Hey… you just called me ‘Crim’ earlier, didn’t you?”(Crim)

Siegfried stared at Crim with a blank face.

“…….Let us be off. There is much I have to report to Mentor.”

“You know what I get to call you from now on?”

“I’d rather you not.”

“Sieg.”

“No.”

“Sieg.”

“No.”

“Sieg.”

“What?”

“Remember that fun paper airplane ride at the top of that cliff?”

“…..Hahaha! That was fun.” Sieg laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
